Zootopia, El misterio de las presas y el padre de nick
by xXDZEFXx
Summary: Esta historia sucede después de 3 años del acontecimiento de los aulladores, un día común de patrullaje el dúo dinámico de policías se encuentran con una carta con el nombre de Nick pronosticando que algo grande sucedera
1. Capítulo Algo grande

**Este es mi primer fanfic, eh pensado de mucho que hacer, pero al final no me animo, no tengo la más mínima idea de si estoy haciéndolo de la forma correcta, ustedes serán mis críticos xD, pro bueno a Darle átomos.**

 **Como soy un flojonaso , aclaro que a Nick lo voy a representar con un " - " y a Judy con un " +** " **, los demás personajes si los pondré con su nombre.**

 _La historia es 3 años después del evento de la película, Nick estuvo 1 año en los entrenamientos para poder ser aceptado oficialmente como policía_

Un día más en Zootopia, el oficial Wilde y Hopps de patrulla en los alrededores de la plaza Sahara en su patrulla que resaltaba entre todos los autos brindando seguridad en los alrededores.

*suspiro* Zanahorias estos días me agradan / mirando por la ventana del auto mientras la oficial manejaba/ a un que también preferiría un poco de acción / con una sonrisa despreocupada/

Frenando fuertemente el auto, intencional mente, la agente Hopps voltea y lo ve con una sonrisa de burla.

\+ Si quieres algo de acción por que no bajamos y patrullamos un poco entre las cuadras y callejones.

Nick levantándose del suelo la mira con fijamente un poco molesto, pero a la ves burlándose.

Porque no zanahorias almenas que no quieras que tus paras se manchen con un poco de tierra.

\+ *Con un tono sarcástico* ha ha Como si no hubiese probado el sabor de la tierra en los entrenamientos/ mientras bajaba del auto/ y tu Nick, tienes que estar bien familiarizada con la instructora. / riendo /

/En un tono desesperado / Esa mujer está loca, como se le ocurre ponerme a pelear contra un contra alguien más que mire el triple que yo! /lo decía señalándose con la mando mientras bajaba de la patrulla / Lo único que era bueno era cuando descansábamos jugando cartas y darme sus muffins de moras.

\+ *riendo* vamos no fue tan malo, para mi fueron los mejores días de mi vida, claro hasta que me convertí en policía.

Interrumpiéndola le dice Nick.

Y hasta que me conociste a mi / con una sonrisa pícara /

\+ / mirándolo felizmente / No pienso responder a eso.

Pero tampoco lo niegas /con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja / admítelo zanahorias, me amas.

\+ / Sintiendo un escalofrió por su espalda dijo/ *risa sarcástica* ha ha claro que si, zorro astuto.

Coneja tonta / sonriéndole /

Mientras deambulaban por los callejones notaron un a otro animal que al verlos empezó a moverse a retirarse lentamente, dejando caer una carde de entre sus mangas.

Zanahoria viste ese tipo, se ve sospechoso.

\+ Si, lo vi dejo cae algo, lo conoces.

No lo había visto en ningún otro lado, créeme conozco a la mayor parte de los vagabundos y estafadores de esta zona, solo que no te digo quienes son porque ellos me deben favores y me pueden ser de ayuda en algún otro momento.

\+ / Girando sus ojos con una expresión de inconformidad por los comentarios de Nick, camino lentamente para recoger la carta que dejo cae el misterioso animal/ La nota dice para Nicolás P. Wilde, Nick él te conoce

Que miedo, ya que es para mí ¿qué tal si lo leemos?

Abrieron la carta y decía:

 _Nick, necesito hablarte sobre tu padre, es algo muy grande no lleves a ningún otro predador contigo o sino todo el tiempo que nos queda se acortara y no tendremos nada más que hacer, nada de policías, solo animales con un buen comportamiento y buen juicio, te espero en las a las alcantarillas de Wild Times, un cordial saludos de tu tío "Sonrisas"._

\+ recuerdas a alguien con ese sobrenombre o apellido? /en un tono muy curioso pero tranquilo/

\- Para nada, pero habla de algo muy grande y conocía a mi padre, / mirando la carta para ver si había algo más escondido entre letras o menaje oculto en acróstico/ y está hablando de algo muy grande tendré que ir a ver después de trabajo, quiero saber que saber que lo que sabe de mi padre.

Saltando frente a el mientras le quitaba la carta y golpeándolo de forma amistosa en el hombro Judy le dice

\+ Tenemos que ir a ver compañero.

/ en un tono serio, ya que Nick nunca la llamaba por su nombre/ Judy, no creo que sea conveniente que me acompañes podría ser alguna trampa, además la carta dice que…

Interrumpiéndolo

\+ A ningún predador o policía al lugar, iremos después de nuestro turno y no aceptare ningún no como respuesta

\- Como podría decirte que no después de tanto que hemos pasado juntos.

De regreso de su turno ellos pasaron al dejar los reportes de su patrullaje al jefe Bogo.

Sentado en su escritorio leyendo expediente mientras tomaba un vaso de café y sin mirar a los compañeros.

Jefe Bogo: ¿nada nuevo por la ciudad?

Al mismo tiempo contestaron.

+/- No

El jefe volteo a verlos y con una expresión de burla.

Jefe Bogo: Hay que linda pareja.

Los compañeros rápidamente voltearon a verse y con una rápida expresión Judy le tapa la boca a Nick y le dice:

\+ Me debes una rebanada de pastel de zanahorias.

Quitándose las patas de sus manos contesto.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo / volteo a ver al jefe Bogo / un poco celoso jefe.

Jefe Bogo: no midas mi paciencia Wilde. /volviendo a leer los expedientes/ ahora fuera de mi oficina tengo que leer y no pedo pensando en que Wilde pueda hacer otro comentario que pueda exaltarme.

Me da mucho crédito señor, nos vemos luego /burlándose/ cuando quiera jugar cartas de nuevo.

Levantándose de su escritorio y señalándolo exclamo.

Jefe Bogo: ¡Esa ves corriste con suerte, y si no te hubiese cambiado se tonto 3 de corazones estaría en la burlándome en estos momentos! / toma asiento y murmurando / como pude haber perdido mi par de ases y reyes por una tercia de 3.

Lo siento jefe Bogo, tal vez la próxima vez me deje ganar/ sostiene a Judy de la mano y exclama / ¡corre zanahorias!

Jefe Bogo: Wiiiiieeeeld!

 **Espero que les aya interesado un poco pero creo que lo que quieren saber es quien es el tío sonrisas y cual es la relación que tiene con e padre de Nick**

 **espero las criticas constructivas**


	2. Capitulo 2 Sonrisas

Esa misma noche se dispusieron a caminar hacia Wild Times, so mostraban un poco nerviosos, ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba en las alcantarillas, claro que no iban sin nada, llevaban pistolas tranquilizadoras con varias cargas por si las cosas se complicaban y un botón de pánico en caso de que no tuvieran escapatoria.

\+ Nick, creo que debimos haberle dio el jebe Bogo / con un tono algo preocupada/

No zanahorias /en un tono serio/esto es personal, se trata sobre mi padre mi madre no me conto y no me contara nada al respecto a él dice que es por mí seguridad para que no siga sus pasos.

\+ Pero no sabemos lo que nos espera en ese lugar, sabes que pediré refuerzos en si algo no sale mal.

Por eso acepte que vinieras conmigo / diciendo con una sonrisa de despreocupación / me cuidas porque me amas / sintió un pocho en el corazón sintiendo, un poco raro para él ya que siempre jugaba con ella /

Judy por su parte sintió su respiración se aceleraba un poco a la vez que sentía un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

\+ Zorro astuto

Tonta coneja

Platicaron por un rato mientras viajaban por el meto de Zootopia mientas llegaban a su destino

Bien zanahorias tú no has estado por estos rumbos así que con mucho cuidado y no mires a nadie directamente a los ojos

En las entradas de las alcantarillas se divisaba una persona con gabardina negra y al verlos se quedó viendo fijamente, apoyado en un viejo poste de luz en el que estaba, ellos se acercaron caminando lentamente hacia el animal que los veía, a unos cuantos metros de él, Nick le dice:

Ya estoy aquí que es lo que quie…

Interrumpiéndolo el animal misterioso articula

Misterioso: alcáncenme si es que pueden

Acto seguido inicia una persecución entre el alcantarillado que el misterioso animas sabia de arriba hacia abajo, al igual que Nick

Ese animal conoce el lugar tengamos cuidado zanahorias / agitado por la persecución /

\+ te sigo Nick.

A lo que parecía un interminable laberinto de túneles, de repente casi a punto de alcanzarlo el animal doblo corriendo hacia una puerta de metal dejándola abierta al pasar.

Al ver que parecía un lugar sin salida los dos compañeros se detuvieron para poder abrir la puerta por completo y al mismo tiempo entraron con los tranquilizadores en la mano.

Y entre las sombras solo se veían unos ojos que se iluminaban por la poca luz de la noche que traspasaba entre unos cuantos agujeros que daban hacia el exterior

Misterioso: tal parece que se acabó el juego muchacho

Esa tiene que ser mi frase viejo

\+ Nick no veo nada, ¿quién es?

A misterioso: los siento mucho pequeña déjame ayudarte

¡Alto allí!

De repente se encendieron unas luces dejando sin visión a los dos compañeros y un grito de cada uno pronunciando su nombre, mientras se sostenían de sus patas

-Judy! No te sueltes

+Nick mis ojos,

: bienvenidos a lo que era y siempre será el cuartel de las bestias, una vez una central para todos los predadores, y ahora solo un mito en la historia de la gran Zootopia

Abriendo sus ojos lenta mente los compañeros lograron ver banderas, fotos de distintos predadores con una pequeña cruz negra en cada esquina de sus fotos, cajas cerradas con clavos, armas, explosivos desarmados, mapas de los de alcantarillas. Y frente a ellos una vieja llena sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

: Nick soy yo, Sonrisas tu tío que cuido de tu madre y padre hasta que tu nacieras.

\+ pero que es este lugar, la policía tiene que saber de esto

Sonrisas: no creo que sea bueno para ellos ni para todos los predadores que se aceleren las cosas antes de tiempo pequeña oficial Judy Hopps, conozco de ti y sé que por influenza de Nick tendrás que guardar silencio hasta que te cuente todo lo que se

¿Qué es lo que quieres y como conoce a mi padre?

Sonrisas: todo a su tiempo joven, primero una pregunta para la Hopps, recuerda en algún momento de su entrenamiento que le hallan mencionado el día TP,

\+ Es el día de la Tragedia de los Predadores, eso solo es un mito que cuentan los lobos.

Sonrisas: si fuese un mito Zootopia nunca se hubiese formado tal y como lo es ahora, les contare todo, por favor tomen asiento

Un momento, ¿que hay sobre mi padre?, ¿qué es lo grande que sucederá? y ¿porque conoces a Judy?

Sonrisas: tienes la mirada de tu padre cuando nos conocimos, eran momentos críticos, te responderé como es que conozco a Judy, es la primera oficial conejo y también rescato a todos los predadores de un final muy adelantado a su tiempo. Claro que con ayuda tuya.

\+ ¿Qué es lo que quieres contar?

Sonrisas: Todo inicio en 1960 yo a una tenia mis costumbres de llena, me reía a carcajadas con los colegas de las, ese fue el año en el que las presas y los predadores unieron sus lasos en una sola. Solamente había un problema entre ese tratado, un presidente para todos los animales ¿y quienes ganaron las votaciones?, las presas el 60% de la población son "presas". Zootopia se había levantado.

-Ahórrate la historia que ya todos sabemos y ve directo al grano.

Sonrisas: a lo que voy es que el querido presidente ovejuno Bellwether, así como los escuchan una oveja presidente de todo Zootopia, de la misma familia que ahora está encerrada, un collar de adiestramiento para los predadores, pasaron 2 años y la ley fue aprobada por el consejo.

Sonrisas: la mayoría de los predadores no estaba conforme ya que al pasar los años eran humillados por las presas por simple rencor del pasado. Se crearon comunidades pequeñas para los predadores y no vivir tan hostigados por los abusos y seguir respetando a los demás animales, gracias a nuestros científicos se desarrollaron la comida que remplazaba a las presas y vivíamos feliz mente.

Sonrisas: * suspiro * un día los militares llegaron recinto 38B ahora conocido como el Sahara, dispararon sin piedad por órdenes del alcalde por supuesta revuelta hostil que se planeaba contra el estado mayor. Muchos predadores murieron ese día. Los sobrevivientes tristes, desalentado, se enfurecieron. 1969 guerrillas se libraban por las calles de la fuera de los campos de los predadores. 1973 un zorro paso al frente de la zona segura A-10, curiosamente era este lugar, propuso algo loco descabellado pero comprensible, botar por las siguientes elecciones por un presidente predador y convencer a grandes masas de presas que él era alguien justo, por desgracia la educación en ese entonces para los predadores era muy difícil.

Sonrisas: yo a lado de tu padre empezamos ir en comboys blindados con armas para robar algo más valioso que el oro puro

¿Planes de las presas?

Sonrisas: no hijo,

\+ libros

Sonrisas: * riéndose a carcajadas* esta chisca es muy buena Nick, no a dejes ir. A si es, libros de leyes como poder ganar la confianza de las personas sino ofreciéndoles a alguien en quien confiar para poder. Y rehacer las leyes, la familia Lionheart. 1974 los días habíamos perdido la mayor parte del territorio y solo mandábamos a pequeñas tropas a por provisiones. 1975 tu padre conoce a tu madre quien fue recatada de unos de las prisiones de predadores 1977 se casan en la zona segura A-10 bendecido por el primer Lionheart

Sonrisas: / con una mirada en el suelo y los ojos rojos con un sentimiento de dolor/ 1981 tu padre en y yo fuimos emboscados por patrullas cuando fuimos a robar provisiones para los animales, dispararon a la camioneta in piedad sin piedad hiriendo a tu padre y no a mí, en la zona segura tu padre luchaba por subía mientras era atendido por todo el personal que solo había sido capacitado por libros. Tú estabas en la barriga de tu madre ella lloraba en por las todas las noches. 3 días después el trágico día llego, tu padre había muerto, lo único que me arrepiento es dejarlo conducir ese día.

Sonrisas: 1982 el plan se hiso en puso en marcha se convenció a la población presa y la familia Lionheart lidero Zootopia reconstruyendo todo el daño que se habían echo, 1982 diciembre del 29 naciste.

Judy con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar la historia, mientras tomaba la mano de Nick con fuerza padeciendo su dolor. Nick con un nudo en la garganta menciona.

¿Y por qué esto me cuentas esto ahora?

Sonrisas: porque están planeando volvernos a hacer Nick poner los collares junto con bozales, en jalarnos a todos y solo dar días específicos para salir a las calles. Todo por un grupo que quiere de nuevo los viejos tiempos. Y tú eres quien puede evitarlo. Necesito que resuelvan quienes son. Es hora de que se vallan, ellos ya vienen…


End file.
